My Big A High School AU Crossover
by Black Pepper Moon
Summary: This crossover includes not just these two fandoms, but 18 more! Bigger (way bigger) explanation inside. Rated T for occasional language, some violence and certain possible *cough* activities *cough* later on. Probably nothing intense, but just in case.
1. A New Year

Hey guys, so I decided to do a completely mainstream story idea.

**HIGH SCHOOL AU CROSSOVER!**

But mine will be slightly different from all the rest (hopefully). Do you know why?  
Because it will contain 20 OF MY FANDOMS AND COUNTING.  
Betcha didn't see that one coming. (Or maybe someone already did this and I'm just sad and deprived.)

My plan is to write a bunch of shortish chapters with different groups of friends, which are made up of characters from different books/shows I find compatible with each other. Some relationships will stay the same as the actual books/shows, some will not. I believe most (if not all) of my chapters will follow Rachel (PJO) and Clary's (TMI) adventures and encounters with others.

**NO, you DO NOT HAVE to **read/watch all of these books/shows to understand it, but if you are in these fandoms it will be a whole lot more hilarious (if I'm writing this correctly).** Oh and by the way, some fandoms I included just to make fun of them a bit. *snicker***

Fandoms Include: Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, HP, Percy Jackson, Mara Dyer, Ender's Game, Legend, Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sister's Grimm, Sherlock, Raven Boys, Leviathan, Hush Hush, Twilight, Iron Fey, Beautiful Creatures, Maximum Ride, Divergent

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA DO YOU REALLY THINK I OWN ANY OF THESE? NO. I DIDN'T THINK SO.**

WOW that was a big explanation. Almost as long as this chapter (sorry). Let's begin.

* * *

It was that time of the year again. The two girls sat across from each other at the kitchen table, motionless. Their eyes were focused on two crisp white envelopes laying in front of them. The first girl pushed the curly red hair out of her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"So how about it, Rachel? Wanna go first? Or shall I?"

Rachel twisted her red curls in her fingers, thinking.

"You can do the honors this year, Clary."

"Alright, here goes nothing!"

Clary grabbed the closest envelope and viciously ripped it open. Carefully unfolding the paper inside, she began to read to herself, eyes wide and eager. Rachel twisted in her chair. She hated suspense.

"Recite!"

"Dr. Hue for Physics, Mr. Garroway for English, Mr. Winchester for PE, Ms. Fairchild for Drawing 3, Mr. M. Holmes for Politics, Ms. Belcourt for French 3, and Mr. Brunner for Religious Studies. Et toi?"

"Cut it with the French already, Spanish is my second language! I have to learn it so I can-"

"'Get the hell out of this joint and move to Spain where I will eat and paint for all eternity and meet my future husband and have 30 babies and blah, blah, blah,'"

"Hey, I don't sound like that! And me, raise 30 babies? Please. Anyways, I got Mr. S. Holmes for Chemistry, Mr. Garroway for English, Mr. Morgenstern for PE, Ms. Fairchild for Drawing 3, Mr. M. Holmes for Politics, Ms. Morales for Spanish 3, and Mr. Brunner for Religious studies."

"Awesome! We share like, four classes!"

"Better than sophomore year. Worst of my high school experience."

"Oh, I think you'll be hating this year even more."

"And why is that, dear?"

"You got Stern for PE."

"…Well shit."


	2. An Unfortunate Beginning

I'm really sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while, but here it is! I lost inspiration for this for a while, but I seem to have regained it.

This chapter kicks off the action (hopefully). It includes a pinch of Sizzy and a dash of Clace. Nothing big yet though. Stay tuned for an update!

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction, but actual books instead. Unless I'm Cassandra Clare. Whom I'm not.**

* * *

"Claaaarrryyy! We're gonna be late!" Rachel yelled up the stairs as she entered the small apartment complex.

"Coming!" Came the muffled response from above.

"Probably stayed up late drawing again…" Rachel mumbled to herself.

It was their first day of Junior year, and just like every day since the fourth grade, Rachel had been dropped off at Clary's home so they could walk to school together. Clary lived quite close to their high school, and Rachel had never liked taking her father's car directly. It drew too much attention. Luckily, it had taken less time for Rachel to convince her father to let her walk with Clary than it had to let her go to public school.

"Bye mom, love you!" Clary came racing down the steps, shoving her arm through the left sleeve of her cardigan along the way. Or trying to, at least.

"Took you long enough. You ready?" Rachel asked as she helped Clary with her sleeve.

"Yeah, sorry, I was-"

"Drawing, I know."

"I had a flash of inspiration, I didn't want to forget it."

"Drawing angels again, are we?"

"Noooooo. How about you, painting your own versions of Greek myths much?"

"Maaaaaybe. Boy am I glad we have both Religious Studies and Art together this year."

Clary laughed. "Definitely."

They talked and laughed all the way to school. They found, upon arriving, very few people milling about the school front. They had actually made it quite early for zero period. Rachel turned to Clary.

"So, what do you have first?"

Clary turned to her friend with a dead look in her eyes.

"Physics," she groaned, then brightened, "and if I remember correctly, you're heading off to Chemistry."

"I'm glad that makes you happy. Shall we head towards the science building?"

"We shall."

As they made their way towards their classrooms, a loud screeching noise stopped them in their tracks. Lo and behold, there was Simon, two feet off the ground, his pants firmly gripped by the giant ogre named Drew. Surrounding them were several other commonly known thugs including Molly, Crabbe, Goyle, and their ringleader, Peter. Not too surprisingly, Draco wasn't with them. After he joined the group of what Rachel liked to call the "higher class hoodlums," or HCH, last year, Crabbe and Goyle were converted into Peter's little gang. They were too brainless to get in with the real schemers. Peter could join, if he wanted to, but he seemed to enjoy himself just fine where he was now. Less risk of getting caught, Clary guessed, since the goons could do that for him. If the HCH are caught, it's more "every man for himself."

Simon looked desperately towards the two girls, but his assaulters didn't seem to notice their presence. Clary motioned for him to wait as Rachel pulled out her phone. There were times when they couldn't handle these kids all by themselves.

"So, how about it, nerd? All of our homework, every day, for the next year." Peter smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a column.

"I don't even have most of your classes!" Simon squealed, trying to break free.

"You're smart, I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I'm not even that smart! I just wear glasses and watch anime! Being a nerd and being smart are two very different things. Why don't you go ask Ender, or Noah? How about Bean, he's tiny! Or is it that you can't even handle a freshman, so you come picking on me?"

"That's enough," growled Peter. Then he smiled. "I know. Why don't we teach this little nerd a lesson. Take him to the toilet."

Fear flashed in Simon's eyes as he quickly glanced over towards Clary. This time, Peter noticed.

"Well, if it isn't your little girlfriend. Clary, is it? Oh, and look, her bestie is with her! Come to save your nerd?"

The two girls came into full view, steaming. Rachel spoke first.

"As much as it may seem, you're not stupid, Peter, unlike your thugs. You are perfectly capable of doing your own work, so why waste the effort? Unless...are they going to be dropped?"

Peter gave away nothing, but Clary saw it, the clench in his fist and tightening of his jaw.

"So that's it. You want to ensure you have your little body guards for a while longer? Well, hate to break it to you, but Simon's right. There's no way he could handle all that work," Clary said.

"Hey, I have feelings, you know," Simon snapped. With a twist, his knee connected with Drew's weak spot. He broke free, and was immediately caught by the arms. Crabbe and Goyle had him on either side. Drew, looking pissed, came around front and punched Simon in the gut. He groaned.

"Simon!" Clary shouted. The girls both moved towards the boy, but Rachel was instantly grabbed by Molly. The girl was just as big, ugly, strong, and ruthless as her brother Drew. She twisted Rachel's arms behind her back until she cried out. Clary darted forward only to have her left wrist caught by Peter. As she whirled to face him, Clary brought her right fist directly to his face. Peter caught hold of it a second before impact, pulled it over her head, and held her securely in front of him, her arms pulled opposite ways across her her chest. Clary let out a frustrated snarl.

"Let go!" Clary tried to bite his arm. It was useless; his leather jacket prevented any real harm.

"My, my, aren't we feeling vicious today?" Peter smirked. "I have an idea. How about you all work together and do these idiots' work for them? That way, it'll get done three times as fast, and I know you girls are at least a bit book smart. Obviously, if you were street smart, we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we? I just got a flash of inspiration. How about we head to the pool instead?"

Rachel and Clary exchanged glances. They both understood; what they needed was time. Clary changed tactics.

"You wouldn't harm a girl, would you?"

"I don't need to. I have Molly."

"How about your records?" insisted Rachel. "If it's found out that you all hurt other students, it could lead to suspension, maybe even expulsion."

"Well we won't be found out, will we? Because if we are, we know who deserves the punishment," Peter grinned.

Simon kicked out, only to be punched again by Drew.

"Idiots, stop struggling, you all made this a bigger deal than it had to be," Peter muttered. "Let's go, before more people show up."

They dragged them, kicking and struggling, to the school's indoor pool. Clary and Rachel both got a few loud cries for help out before their captors were able to cover their mouths. Being the first day, the swim team's morning practice was canceled. No one was there to help.

"Well, we're here, who wants to go first?" Peter dragged Clary closer to the edge, despite her struggling.

"And what do you think you're doing with those three?" Came a deadly calm voice not far off. Clary tried to turn, but Peter wouldn't let her, so instead she looked to Rachel. Her friend was smiling. As the footsteps drew nearer, Peter's gripped loosened, then tightened quickly, so fast and so much stronger than before that it made Clary cry out.

"Five on three, really, Peter? Why don't we make it a bit more fair," came another voice.

Now Peter turned. There, in front of them, stood two boys and two girls. Both boys were tall, with golden hair and confidence oozing from them. One girl was tall, with long black hair that fell past her shoulders, and the other a bit short, with hair just as long and black held high in a ponytail. All four looked just about ready to tear the limbs off Peter and his gang.

"Really, Clarissa? On your first day, too, tsk tsk," Jace shook his head.

"Jace, Izzy, June, Day!" Clary grinned at the sight of her friends. She was too relieved to make a good sarcastic comeback. "How'd you find us?"

"We checked most of the other obvious spots commonly associated with immature adolescent bullying," said June, technical as ever, "and you're quite loud when frustrated, you know."

"Simon, what are you doing? I can't leave you alone for five minutes to find a class?" Izzy growled.

"Sorry, they came out of nowhere," mumbled Simon, "and I'm not as great at self defence as you guys."

"Well, you can let them go now, we're here," Day said to Peter, "it's useless to hold on any longer."

"You heard the man," Jace growled, a dangerous glint in his eye, "Put. Clary. Down."

The thugs didn't seem so confident anymore. They had lost some of their savageness. Peter, on the other hand, seemed all the more raging.

"You idiots," he said desperately, inching towards the water, "before I was going to let them off easy, now I'll just have to prove a point."

And with that, he threw Clary into the pool.

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon :)

**Please review,** **so that I know whether or not I should continue, what to aim for, etc.**

Also, I'm having a hard time deciding whether or not to incorporate their supernatural powers into this, or just leave them human. **Comment if you have a preference**, and also if you have any sort of pairings or friendships you really want to read. **I'm not picky about ships and I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
